The present application is directed to devices and methods for positioning a motor within an image forming apparatus and, more specifically, to a locating member for creating an interference fit for positioning the motor within the image forming apparatus.
Image forming apparatus, such as printers, facsimile devices, copiers, and the like, include various motors. The motors are generally mounted on a frame and may be aligned within a locating opening in the frame. The motors include one or more gears that mesh with corresponding gears on components within the image forming apparatus. Activation of the motors drives the components during the image formation process. The mounting and positioning of the motor on the frame should be accurate such that the motor gears mesh with the corresponding gears on the driven components. The gears should include a good contact ratio to reduce gear noise during the image formation process and reduce wear such that the gears last the life of the image forming apparatus. The contact ratio is the average number of teeth in contact with each other at any time as the gears rotate.
An issue with accurate motor placement is the manufacturing tolerances with the various components. Each of the frame, motor, and gears may include some variations in the actual sizes. The variances in the components may add together to affect the overall tolerance of the gear mesh. The variation in the overall tolerance may be further aggravated because the components may be manufactured by different vendors. Devices and methods may be necessary to accommodate tolerances in the various elements and provide for good contact ratio.